Together...Who Knows
by Star24
Summary: A Dark Angel Nation fiction...A surprise visit from someone...


A/N: Don't own them although I'm not so sure of that now that Fox has abandoned them like they have.

Anway this is my response to the Dark Angel Nation fan fic campaign.

**********

The young woman slowly turned from her computer screen where she had just read the bad news. Sighing she quickly reached over and patted the thick CD case, every slot filled, as if to make sure it was still there. Then she rose and went to the other room where she spent several minutes looking at the neatly shelved VHS tapes mentally ticking them off. Satisfied that each precious tape was there she returned to her PC where she sat in silence for several minutes. Then she nodded to herself and with a click of her mouse opened up WORD. She pulled up a clean white screen and her fingers began to fly across the keyboard.

"Hey."

The softly spoken word startled her and she turned at the familiar voice. Shocked she stared at the two standing there in front of her.

"Wha…what are you doing here? I mean how can you be here? I mean the show…those idiots at Fox just cancelled it. You can't be here." The handsome blond man and beautiful brunette at his side both sighed and smiled at her and he went on.

"We know. That's _why_ we're here. They fooled around all season with their stupid virus idea and ridiculous latex monsters and turned off so many of our fans who just plain got discouraged. But you and others never gave up on us.  You even wrote fictions that cured the virus and let us get on with being who we really were, not those whiny excuses they put on the television screens this season."  She continued to stare at the two of them. Finally finding her voice she said,

"So you really are Max and Logan?" 

"Well that depends on how you define reality. If reality is our being real to even one fan, if it means

reaching out and touching just one person in some small way then yeah, we're real." 

"Wow. I can't believe this. But why are you here? I mean why come see me? I'm just a lowly fanfic writer.

I write for fun and to give pleasure to other fans. There isn't anything I can do about the show. The suits in Hollywood played politics and decided they'd rather have a firefly than a dark angel. Geez, that even sounds ridiculous." She shook her head in disgust.  

" Well the thing is…" Max began and the girl realized that the two were standing next to each other but not touching. 

"They never cured the virus and so now we're stuck in limbo and we still can't touch." Logan finished for Max smiling down at her with a look that made the girl catch her breath. 

"You'd think they would have at least given Cameron and Eglee some warning so they could've taken care of that detail before they yanked us." Max growled fiercely. 

"I know. That really stinks. Do you know they promised the fans that we'd get to see you two together at the end assuming Fox gave them some notice? But what does Fox care about the fans. Not much that's clear. Never catch me watching another one of their shows that's for sure." the girl muttered bitterly. "But you still haven't said why you're here?"

Logan smiled at her and she melted. "We're here because we're yours now. We belong to you and to every other fan who took us to their hearts and made us theirs.  And not just us. OC and Normal and Alec and Joshua and Sketchy and Deck and even White, are all yours. They might have taken the show away from you and us but they can't take us from your hearts and minds. So…"

"We need you and all the fanfic writers to help us now." Max broke in. "We need you to get rid of this

stupid virus and finish off the dangling plot points. We can't stay in Terminal City forever – it isn't exactly the garden spot of the world and Logan isn't transgenic. It's not healthy for him."

"Wow." The girl said again. "That's a big order to fill. I'm no professional I just do this as a labor of love."

"And that's why we came to you. Because we know you won't betray us like the suits did. We know you and yours will take care of us." Logan told her as Max nodded.  "And we want you to spread the word to the other fanfic writers. Let them know that we're depending on them. All of us are."

"Oh yeah and Alec said to be sure to get him a girl – he's tired of not having one of his own." Max interjected. Logan frowned at her for a minute but then relented as she gave him an innocent look. "And do something about Zack please. I want my brother off that farm – I'm sure you guys can come up with a way to un-brainwash him. And …"

"Max." Logan said warningly. 

"OK Logan I know, they know what to do. They know us better than anyone after all. I'll stop telling them how to do their job." She hesitated "But just one thing… is there any way Logan can get his place back? I mean I love that place. We had so many memories there. I couldn't believe they blew it away like they did. Okay, I'll stop Logan." She smiled at him again and the girl basked in the emotion that seemed to crackle and flow in the air between them. Logan started to reach for Max and caught himself just in time.

"Ok, I'll do it guys. And I'll tell all the other fanfic writers out there as well. We won't quit on you even if 

Fox did. But we won't stop there. I don't know if you know but a bunch of your fans have already created an Internet site dedicated to bringing you back to at least finish your story the way they promised they would. We're emailing and calling and sending postcards and barcodes to Fox by the thousands. We call ourselves the Dark Angel Nation." She clicked her mouse and typed in savedarkangel.net on her web browser address bar and then sat back to let them see as the Dark Angel Nation screen came up.

"That's amazing." Logan said. "You have some real talent among you I see," he continued as she showed them screens filled with professional looking postcard designs.

"Yes we do." She answered proudly. "We have writers and artists and videographers and lots of people who just love you and want to help. We come from all over the world and we have all ages and both sexes. We're more than just that teenage boy demographic Fox was so stuck on. We're going to do our best for you guys I promise." 

Logan smiled at Max and at her and leaning over hugged her briefly. When he pulled back Max followed suit. 

"We have to go now – we're trying to hit as many writers as we can. Thanks for helping us out."

Their figures shimmered softly in front of her eyes as they slowly faded away. But as they dimmed from her sight she heard Max saying, "Don't forget the virus bitch. Do that first…" 

"I will." she promised them.

The girl slowly picked her head up from her keyboard and groggily looked around. The house was quiet and dark. "What a dream that was." she thought to herself.  She started to stretch out and rise to go to bed when she noticed something sitting next to her keyboard that hadn't been there earlier.  Picking it up she realized it was a black fingerless glove. "No. No way." She shook her head and looked down at the object in her hand. It was still there. 

"Maybe miracles do happen. Well I guess tomorrow it's to work. After all …together who knows?"  

************

A/N: This is my small contribution to the Dark Angel Nation fan fiction campaign. The suits may have betrayed us all but we can continue to fight them and in the meantime to keep the story going. They created Max and Logan and all the rest and Jessica Alba and Michael Weatherly and the rest of the cast helped us to see them. But now they are more than just characters on a tv show – they live on in the hearts and minds of all the fans who love them. Fox can't ever take that away from any of us. And they can't stop us from continuing the "greatest adventure a man and woman can ever have." So send those cards and emails and keep writing the stories. Max and Logan and the rest of the gang belong to us now and "together who knows!"

Star24 

savedarkangel.net


End file.
